Les tribulations de Gandalf
by Mistyficae
Summary: Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Gandalf lorsqu'il se retrouve en haut des arbres avec treize nains et un hobbit? A quoi pense-t-il? Attention: personnages OOC.


Les tribulations de Gandalf

 _ **Hey ! Encore un OS, je sais. ^^ Mais là c'est un peu spécial. J'ai demandé aux personnes qui me suivent sur ma page Facebook sur le Seigneur des Anneaux/Le Hobbit de me donner 5 cinq mots. Voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. X) J'ai tenté un nouveau style, bien plus absurde que ce que j'ai pu écrire. XD Les personnages sont un peu (beaucoup ?) OOC.**_

 _ **Disclaimers : Les personnages, lieux et l'histoire en général ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à notre grand maître Tolkien et la scène de l'auberge appartient à Jackson. Seule l'histoire ci-dessous m'appartient.**_

 _ **PS : Si vous voulez déposer votre cerveau avant de lire cette fic, vous avez le droit. XD**_

Mots : bâton, dents, papillons, barbe, fromage

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, en haut d'un arbre, avec treize nains et un hobbit en dessous de lui à attendre que ces maudits papillons reviennent avec les aigles ? Ah oui, cette maudite quête ! Pourquoi était-il le seul qui le sentait pas ce dragon ? Pourquoi faut-il que les ténèbres veuillent revenir ? Ils étaient bien sans elles ! Maintenant il devait aider ce prince déchu à récupérer son royaume ! Mais… mais attendez.

 _ **Un an plus tôt dans une auberge**_

Le voilà ! C'est qu'il en a mis du temps pour le trouver. Bah quoi ? Même les plus grands Istari mettent du temps à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi petit. Bon, grand pour un nain. Mais petit quand même. Bref, Gandalf (Bin quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit Saruman ?) se dirige vers ce nain. Mais qu'est-ce que foutaient les deux-là ? Pourquoi ils se dirigent vers SON nain ? Eh mais ils veulent le buter. Oui c'est ça, ils veulent le buter. Oh mon Dieu, faut qu'il se dépêche de le rejoindre ! Mais il se doute de rien l'autre en plus ? Ah si. Il a mis sa main sur son épée. Enfin, quand lui arrive, bien sûr. Le magicien s'assoit en face de Thorin. Pourquoi mangeait-il du pain et du fromage ? C'est un prince, il a assez de fric pour s'acheter… ah mais oui c'est vrai. Un gros lézard dort dessus. Donc, du pain et du fromage. Ah la petite servante.

-La même chose avec de la salade, s'il vous plait.

Bah ouais, un peu de verdure ne fait pas de mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à le regarder comme ça. Ah mais oui c'est vrai. Il ne s'est pas présenté. Donc il s'éclate à le convaincre de reprendre Erebor à cause de ce maudit lézard ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient s'il rejoint les ténèbres comme les autres ? Bon il est pas aussi grand qu'Ancalagon, mais ça fera des dégâts.

-Je vais alors essayer de réunir les clans.

Alléluia ! Il a réussi. Bon, bah faut qu'il y aille. Ah oui et une petite mise en garde parce que des gens veulent le tuer, patati, patata, parce que d'autres convoitent la montagne et blablabla.

-Et bien je pense que nous en avons fini aujourd'hui, je vais prendre congé. Si vous pouvez bien payer mon repas.

Euh… Pourquoi il le regarde comme ça ? Il a l'impression d'être face à un Balrog. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il allait en croiser un plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous voulez que je QUOI !?

-Que vous payez mon repas, oui.

-Mais vous êtes pas bien ? Je vais pas payer le repas d'un vieux schnoque qui arrive comme une fleur devant moi pour me convaincre de récupérer ma montagne alors que je peux à peine me payer une chambre et un repas dans cette auberge. Et en plus, vous… vous avez de la salade entre les dents !

Non mais l'autre, l'argument déb… ah ouais c'est qu'il a raison le con en plus. C'est qu'il en avait de la salade coincée, et pas qu'un peu. Bon bah restait plus qu'à payer.

 _ **Retour au présent**_

C'est lui qui a mis en tête à ce bouffeur de fromage qu'il pouvait reconquérir son royaume ! Non mais quel con ! Lui qui voulait passer sa retraite à Lorìen, profitez de la belle vie et de pouvoir mater Galadriel tant qu'il voulait ! Enfin, sans se faire chopper par Celeborn, bien sûr. Bon faillait qu'il trouve un truc et vite. Des pommes de pin. Mouais. Ils pouvaient toujours les balancer sur les Wargs. Ils seront à peine sonnés, ils reviendront à l'attaque. Mais des pommes de pin enflammées, ça c'est pas mal. Mais où est son bâton ? Dans sa main. Pomme de pin, bâton et on fait cramer le tout. On en balance sur les Wargs, aux autres parce qu'il n'était pas tout seul non plus et…. Et PUTAIN ÇA CRAME LA FORET AUTOUR ! Raah il a pas prévu que ces stupides Wargs se baladent avec du feu dans les poils ! Peuvent pas clamser comme tout le monde ? Bon, bah, ils sont pas près d'arriver à cette vitesse. Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'il fixe encore Thorin ? Oh non… Azog. Meeeeeerde ! Ori et Dori tombent ! Et hop ! on les rattrape avec le bâton. Mais où il s'est barré, l'autre bouffeur de fromage ? Oh non, non, non. Pauvre fou ! Te dirige pas vers lui ! Faut que je le rattrape. Ah bah non. J'ai deux nains qui s'accroche à mon bâton. Bon ils foutent quoi ces maudits aigles ? Parce que là, ça ressemble à du pugilat, leur histoire à eux deux. NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con de hobbit ? Il pouvait pas rester à sa place ? Bon ça aurait éviter que l'autre se fasse décapiter, mais quand même ! Un papillon ! Enfin ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH LES NAINS ! Ah non, c'est bon un aigle les a récupérés. Ouf ! Ils se font tous ramasser, c'est bon. Les Wargs et les Orcs se font balancer, c'est bon. Hobbit ? Ok. Nains ? Manquait plus que Thorin. Faut le prendre délicatement, vu ce qu'il vient de se prendre dans la tronche. Allez, à moi maintenant. Et ho… PUTAIN DE BARBE DE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! Elle est coincée ! Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Décoince-toi, bordel ! DÉ-COIN-CE-TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Décoince-toi ou je te coupe ? OUIIIIIIIIII ! Elle est décoincée ! Faut la menacer maintenant. Bon, faut sauter sur un aigle, maintenant. I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYY ! (comment ça Gandalf est sensé ne pas connaître cette chanson ?) BOUM ! sur l'aigle. Ouch ! ça a l'air sérieux pour le bouffeur de fromage. Merde, j'espère qu'on va pas le perdre ! Bon, on se pose. Mais… mais c'est qu'il se relève en plus ? Et frais comme un gardon ? Mais il se rend compte qu'il est mortellement blessé ? MAIS JE RÊVE ? Après un speech sur l'inconscience de Bilbon, ce qui est compréhensible, il lui dit qu'il est la personne la plus courageuse qu'il est jamais vu ? Certes c'était courageux mais complétement con ! Et il lui fait un… câlin ? Lui, le bouffeur de fromage, le gars le plus insociable en dehors de son peuple, limite sa famille, est en train de lui faire un câlin ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour des nains en les emmener dans une quête périlleuse.

 _ **Et voilà, c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Gandalf. XD Je pense que vous pouvez récupérer votre cerveau si vous l'avez déposé auparavant. ^^**_


End file.
